


Get The Fuck Away From My Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Asexual Washington, I'm sorry for the ending, Jealous Washington, Just a tiny bit of Felix/Tucker, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington does not get jealous. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Fuck Away From My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my asexual!Wash story. Next up, Wash searching for Tucker!  
> Also, kudos and comments are loved and adored. Thank you.

Agent Washington prides himself on giving everyone a chance. It’s simply in his nature to allow people around him to try and prove they’re more than meets the eye. He did with Caboose, Tucker and even the Reds, but when it comes to Felix, all Washington wants to do is shove the man off a cliff. He knows that Felix came to help them. He warned them about Locus and the civil war they didn’t even know was going on around them, but if that orange striped bastard didn’t back off Tucker, Wash was going to show everyone what he learned from Project Freelancer. 

~~~~

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker says, causing Wash to roll his eyes before going back to stacking sandbags to create a makeshift wall. 

“Just tell me when and where,” Felix replies. Washington freezes midlift, glancing over at Tucker who’s frozen as well. There’s a moment of silence before Tucker starts laughing. 

“That was a great comeback dude,” He praises Felix, who join in on the laughter. Wash fumes inside his armor, practically throwing the next sandbag onto the wall. 

~~~~

Wash refuses to admit to anyone, especially himself, that he’s jealous. He’s never been jealous in his life, but when he walked into the rec room to see Felix and Tucker cleaning their weapons together on the couch and his blood starts boiling. There’s little space between the two soldiers and that’s only half the problem. Tucker has never cleaned his weapon with Wash. Every time Washington asks if he wants to, Tucker bails with some stupid excuse. Now Felix is here and suddenly Tucker wants clean his weapon just to listen to the merc tell stories about his past jobs. Wash turns on his heels and storms off to check on Caboose, a bad taste in his mouth.

~~~~

Washington hates him, completely hates him. Hates that when Felix goes patrolling, Tucker volunteers to go with him though he hates patrols. Hates that Tucker keeps saying how cool Felix is and how often the younger man drops bow chicka bow wow’s about the man. Mostly, Wash hates how Tucker and him haven’t spend a single moment alone together since Felix showed up. Wash has tried. He’s asked Tucker to go on patrols with him so they can talk. The answer was no. Asked Tucker if he wanted to eat dinner on their makeshift roof. Again, a negative reply. Asked Tucker if he wanted to make out in the closet. Got snapped at for being clingy. Wash is being driven up a wall and he has no idea how to get down. His stomach’s tied in so many knows making him tense. He even snapped at Caboose the other day and Freckles almost shot him for it. 

To make matters worse, Wash’s mind has put together that Felix came the day after Wash confessed to being asexual. His lovely brain can’t help but point out how much younger Felix/ Younger and not asexual. With a personality that’s a perfect match for Tucker. A better match than Washington’s. He tries to push the thoughts aside. Tries to remember how Tucker almost said “I love you”. Almost but didn’t, his mind mocked. It’s just an adjustment. A few more days and things will fall into place. Hopefully. 

~~~~

“Don’t be such a baby, Tucker,” Felix said, wearing bright orange shorts and a black tank top that show off a number of tattoos and strong looking arms. He had Tucke bent over with his hands on the man’s back to help him stretch. Wash isn’t sure if he wants to scream or cry, dressed in his own plain looking clothes as he stood in the doorway.

“Felix! That fucking hurts!” Tucker whined as Felix pushes his back down a little more. 

“Just a tiny bit more,” Felix prompted, “Think how much more flexible you’ll be at sex.” 

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker said breathlessly. Felix laughed.

“Exactly. You’ll be even better in bed,” the merc promised. Wash had seen and heard enough. 

“Maybe you two should move this somewhere more private,” He snapped, cursing his voice for moving into the higher range. Tucker stood up so fast he knocked Felix backwards. 

“Wash!” He exclaimed, sounding like he got caught at something he shouldn’t have been doing. Wash felt the last piece of his heart start to break at the guilt in Tucker’s voice. 

“Save it, Private,” He growled. 

“Don’t. Let me explain!” Tucker begged. 

“You don’t have to. I understand perfectly,” Wash hissed, turning and walking away. 

“Wash, don’t be a dick! Come back!” Tucker shouted after him. Wash kept walking, getting to his room in record time. He slammed the door behind him as hard as he could before falling onto the bed. Part of him wanted to cry, brokenhearted by Tucker’s actions. A different part wanted to rip Felix’s head off, angry that the man came between them. Wash went with the third part, the one who wanted to sleep, tired of dealing with the emotional roller coaster Tucker had put him on. Sleep came easy and quickly, leaving Wash to dream that things were okay. 

~~~~

Wash woke up and almost fell out of his bed. Sarge’s loud snoring along with Donut’s sleeptalking brought him back to where he was, the Federal base. It reminded him a lot of Project Freelancer with it’s white walls and white uniforms, but it wasn’t home. Home was with Tucker, or it would be, once Wash saved him and put a bullet through that evil orange bastard’s head. Wash relaxed and closed his eyes again, telling himself to think about the drills he needed to run with his soldiers tomorrow. The thoughts were dull enough that he quickly fell asleep.


End file.
